a new digi world
by brownie2923
Summary: the digi world has been closed for 5 years and darkest was got more powerful and now the digial world has opened and its in danger read to find out about the new digi kids and what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Ok to start of this is my first stories so if spelling is not right tell me plz and if not good that me know k thank you.

Opening over all

The digi port has been closed for 5 years every one fought about the digi world. So have years later the digi port open its gate to welcome the new DigiDestines to save the digi world. The kids names are different then the real names but great story.

Chapter 1

Matt: Great new school new house this is the best move not.

Matt's mom: honey look up you will get new friends and all of that.

Matt: mom I do not want new friend I don't even want to move.

Matt's Dad: hey matt it will be all ok believe me you will fit in.

Matt's: yea like a want to mom and dad.

Matt's mom: were here

Matt: great and its 10:30 p.m.

when matt's family got set in he went to bed.

Next morning

Matt: great first day of school.

Matt's mom: its not all that bad

Matt: ok I have to get going

Matt's mom: ok have fun

Matt walk out of his house to see the school bus waiting for him he gets on the school bus looking at all the people on it there was a empty seat in the front.

Matt: ok I will sit here

Next thing matt see is a girl sitting next to him.

Matt: um hi what's your name.

Yoshino: who me o hi I'm Yoshino and 13 years old how about you.

Matt: um I'm Matt Daimon and also 13 years old.

Yoshino: cool what grade I'm in 8th you

Matt: I'm in 8th to I bet were in the same class

Yoshino: yup I think so

**When they got to school they walk in together it was about 8:30am. **

Yoshino: what class do u have first

Matt: I have computer you

Yoshino: I have computer to that's all some were in the same class.

Matt: yup

Yoshino: ok we need to get going

**In the computer room**

Mrs. Evans: hi I'm Mrs. Evans I'm will be your computer teacher for the year.

Matt: great he said to Yoshiro

Yoshino: yup its great not

Matt: dude what's yup with my computer screen

Yoshino: I do not know what did you touch

Matt: I do not know look your computer its doing the same thing

Yoshino: great I'm not paying for it

Matt: read it

**The message on the computer screen said ( You have the power to open the digi portal you can use that power use it Matt and Yoshiro use the power and open the digi port.)**

Matt: ok that was different

Yoshino: I do not know what's a digi port is.

Matt: I do not know and how do we open it

Yoshino: um I'm thinking hold on

Matt: I know we will come back after school and see what's up.

Yoshino: ok we will do that

**More to come I had to get off the computer so leave reviews for me next chapter THE PORTAL**


	2. The Portal

Ok if your read the first chapter this is chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

THE PORTAL

**It's 3:30p.m. After school**

**In the computer room**

Matt: ok now what nothing is happening?

Yoshino: I know maybe we should wait

Matt: I do not know my mom and dad are going to worry about me

Yoshino: I know me to

Computer: Matt Yoshino you have the power to open the digi port use that power

Yoshino: how do we use it

Computer: Believe you can open it believe you want to go to the digital world

Matt: Yoshino I do not know about this

Yoshino: come on Matt

Matt: computer can we get back

Computer: yes you have to believe o that you can get back.

Matt: ok Yoshino we have go

Computer: great now look at the computer think hard and believe

Matt: I believe

Yoshino: I believe to

**Then there was a bright light coming out of the computer hit the kids**

Matt: what's happening

Yoshino: I do not know

**Then the bright light fill the whole room and when the light went out they were in a new world**

Matt: um were are we

Yoshino: I do not know

Matt: look a village

Yoshino: ok were going to head for the village

**When they got to the village there were trees growing eggs on them and the ground was soft and there were little beds.**

Yoshino: o look at this Matt this things are so cute

Matt: dude its cool

Matt: what's your name?

The white thing: My name is puffmon

Yoshino: puffmon what name is that

Puffmon: that's my digi name

Matt: o

Puffmon: yup

Yoshino: hey puffmon were are we

Puffmon: you're in the Primary Village

Yoshino: what the primary village what's that

Puffmon: it's were all little baby digimon start out at

Mystery voice: puffmon you should be asleep

Puffmon: o sorry Elecmon

Elecmon: it's ok but go to sleep

Matt: umm Elecmon right

Elecmon: yes

Matt: um

Elecmon: o you are Matt and she is Yoshino

Yoshino: how did u know?

Elecmon: because king Seraphimon

Matt: o ok who ever that is

Yoshino: who is Seraphimon?

**Then there was a bright light and then Seraphimon **

Seraphimon: children welcome to the digital world

Matt: thanks

Yoshino: so your king

Seraphimon: yes I'm king of this part of the world

Matt: o ok

Yoshino: I'm confused

Seraphimon: your 2 of the new DigiDestines

Matt: what 2 there's more

Seraphimon: yes there 3 more DigiDestines

Yoshino: ok were are they

Seraphimon: there not here yet because they do not believe

Yoshino: o now what

Seraphimon: time to see you new digital partner

Ok that's the end of chapter 2 but I will continue if you guys leave review and let me now if you like it or not.

Next chapter **Your digital partner **


	3. YOUR DIGTAL PARTNER

**Ok in the 2nd chapter you know the kids go to the digital world and all of that good thing.**

**Your digital partner **

Seraphimon: time to see you new digital partner

Matt: what a digital partner

Seraphimon: yes your digimon partner

Yoshino: OK Cool

Seraphimon: ok pick a egg out of the primary village

Matt: um does it matter

Seraphimon: no pick

Yoshino: ok I pick this one it has heart on it

Matt: um I pick this egg is has stars on it

**Then the egg has a bright light and then the egg broke and a digimon was born**

Matt: dud what's that

Seraphimon: that's your digi partner

Yoshino: hey my digi egg is braking

Seraphimon: yes you have pick the right digimon

Matt: what

Seraphimon: see It did matter what egg you pick because it would change history and I did not tell you guys because if you were the DigiDestines the egg would of pick you and the eggs did.

Yoshino: o I see so are digimon pick me

Matt: and my digimon pick me

Seraphimon: yes

Matt's digimon: um hi I'mBukamon

Matt: nice to see you Bukamon

Bukamon: same thing Matt

Yoshino digimon: hi Yoshino I'm Yokomon I'm your partner

Yoshino: cool that's great

Seraphimon: ok now you know your partner time for you all to go back to the real world

Yoshino: you mean are world

Seraphimon: yes

Seraphimon: Matt take this Digivice same thing Yoshino

Yoshino: what are they

Seraphimon: there your key to open and close the gate to are world and your and they will help you on quest

Matt: ok how do we get out of here

Seraphimon: believe

Matt: ok stop that

**Then the Digivice started to glow **

Yoshino: o this is the gate

Seraphimon: yes point them to the sky

Matt: ok

**When they pointed the digivices to the sky a bright light hit them and there digimon**

Yoshino: whats happening

Matt: I do not know

Yoshino: Yokomon do u know

Yokomon: no but I will protect you Yoshino

Bukamon: same thing Matt I will protect you

Matt: um were are we

Yoshino: were in the computer room

Matt: what

Bukamon: what's a computer room

Matt: Bukamon how are you here

Yoshino: Yokomon you are here to

Yokomon: yup

Bukamon: whats a computer room!

Matt: Bukamon it's a room with thing that hold data.

Bukamon: o

Matt: yea and be quite

Yoshino: we have to take them home Matt

Matt: I know

Yoshino: Yokomon be quite and get in my bookbag

Matt: you to Bukamon

Matt: Yoshino are you confused

Yoshino: yup

Matt: good your not alone

Yoshino: head for home Matt

Matt: yup

Ok that's all for Chapter 3 and more to come people I will write more Next chapter 1ST DAY OF SCHOOL


	4. 1st day of school

**Ok this is chapter 4**

**The 3rd Kid**

Matt: um hey Bukamon that's your name right

Bukamon: yup that my name Matt

Matt: ok Bukamon do you miss the digi world

Bukamon: um some but I'm happy to be with you I been waiting all my life Matt

Matt: o you have

Bukamon: yup

Matt's mom: Matt who are you talking to

Matt: no one mom

Matt's mom: ok

Bukamon: hey I'm not a no one

Matt: I know Bukamon I have to say that o so she will not find out about you

Bukamon: ok

Matt: Ok Bukamon night

Bukamon: night Matt

**Two house down the street is Yoshino and Yokomon.**

Yoshino: hey Yokomon

Yokomon: yes Yoshino

Yoshino: do you want to go to the digital world tomorrow

Yokomon: I love to

Yoshino: ok Yokomon and Matt and Bukamon and come to

Yokomon: ok I can not wait

Yoshino: ok night Yokomon

**Late that night **

Yokomon: Yoshino I do not feel good

Yoshino: what's wrong Yokomon are you ok

Yokomon: um I do not know

Yokomon: I have this odd feeling in my belly.

Yoshino: o your hungry Yokomon

Yokomon: o is that a good thing

Yoshino: yes Yokomon hold on I will get some food

Yokomon: ok

**Yoshino goes to get some food**

Yoshino: here Yokomon have this rice ball

Yokomon: um it's good can I have some more

Yoshino: Yokomon you can have some in the morning ok

Yokomon: ok Yoshino because there great

Yoshino: ok Yokomon go back to sleep because we have a big day tomorrow

Yokomon: night Yoshino

**That morning at matt's house**

Bukamon: Matt can I come to your school

Matt: yea but you have to stay in my locker or my book bag ok

Bukamon: yup then can we go to the digital world

Matt: yup and Yokomon and Yoshino can come to

Bukamon: then were off

Matt: wait Bukamon you have to get in my book bag I do not want mom or dad to see ok

Bukamon: I hate that book bag

Matt: get in Bukamon

Bukamon: um ok

**Matt and Bukamon got ready for school and head off to join yup with Yoshino.**

Bukamon: Matt I do not like this are we there

Matt: yes Bukamon but I do not see Yoshino and what was her partner names

Bukamon: o you mean Yokomon

Matt: yup and there they are

Yoshino: Hi Matt

Matt: hi Yoshino

Yoshino: were Bukamon

Bukamon: I'm in here the book bag

Yokomon: same thing Bukamon

Bukamon: o hi Yokomon

Yoshino: here's the bus

**They got on the bus **

Bukamon: what is this thing is it a digimon

Yokomon: Bukamon we have to protect Matt and Yoshino

Matt: no its ok Bukamon

Yoshino: yea Yokomon its ok come down

Yokomon: ok

Matt: Yoshino look at that one kid his in are computer class

Yoshino: o you mean Ed

Bukamon: I want to see

Matt: Bukamon get back in the book bag

Yoshino: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Yoshino: look were here

Yokomon: about time

Bukamon to the digital world

Yoshino: no after school

Matt: yea guys your going have to wait a little longer.

**When they go into the school**

Matt: ok Bukamon you can get out

Bukamon: what is this

Matt: this is a locker you stay in here to I come and get you k

Bukamon: no no no no I want to come with you Matt

Matt: Bukamon I would like you to but you can't

Bukamon: um ok how long

Matt: ok its 8:20a.m. I will come back at 2:20 p.m.

Bukamon: ok but I have to tell you I can not read time

Matt: It's ok Bukamon I have to go

Matt: um I going to stop by Yoshino's locker

**Down the hall**

Matt: Hi Yoshino and hi Yokomon

Yokomon: Matt does Bukamon have to sit in a locker

Matt: yes Yokomon

Yoshino: see Yokomon

Yokomon: fine I want a rice ball at lunch

Yoshino: if you're good I will give you 2 rice ball

Yokomon: o ok I will be good

Matt: we have to go to Computer class ok bye Yokomon

Yokomon: bye Yoshino bye matt

Yoshino: be good bye

**In computer class**

Yoshino: they better be good right matt

Matt: yup

Over the school sound system: teacher and students the school is going into lock down please do not leave the room and turn of all the light right now thank you.

Yoshino: o I hope its nothing about you know

Matt: I'm going to kill them if it is

Yoshino: If there alive when we go to are lockers

Matt: Mrs. Evans can I go to the bathroom

Mrs. Evans: no did you hear the he schools in lock down

Matt: I have to go

Yoshino: I know we can not let them get Yokomon and Bukamon

Matt: come on

Yoshino: Were are we going

Matt: to get are digimon

Mrs. Evans: hey you guys can not leave the class room get back here

Yoshino: sorry Mrs. Evans we have to

**When they got to there lockers**

Yoshino: no look my locker is opener

Matt: my locker is to

Yoshino: were can they be

Matt: I hope in the school

Yoshino: we have to find them

Matt: I know Bukamon were are you

**I'm going to stop there because I have to go to the store so read and review and next chapter The 3rd KID**


	5. THE 3rd KID

**OK This is the 5th chapter of digimon**

**The 3rd Kid**

Matt: were are Bukamon

Yoshino: I do not know but when I find them I'm going to kill them

Matt: Bukamon were are you

Mystery voice: what are you talking about

Yoshino: um o Ed um hi

Matt: Ed how long have you been staying there

Ed: about when your yelling Bukamon

Matt: o did I say Bukamon

Ed: yea but what's a Bukamon

Yoshino: it's matt's dog

Ed: is that what lose in the school

Yoshino: no but matt saw he's dog and had to get it

Ed: right I'm not stupid

Matt: your right

Ed: I'm right

Yoshino: yup and why were you following Matt and I

Ed: because Mrs. Evans sent me to get you

Matt: o she did

Ed: yup now come back to the room

Yoshino: we can I mean

Ed: what's up tell me now Yoshino and Matt

Mystery voice: um Yoshino can I have that rice ball now please

Yoshino: um Yokomon um hi what are you doing here

Yokomon: will I'm hungry and I want a rice ball

Ed: what what is that

Yokomon: o hi I'm a digimon

Ed: a what

Yokomon: a digimon it's not that hard

Ed: um um hi so you're the thing lose in the school

Yokomon: yup but in not bad or evil at all

Matt: Yokomon were is Bukamon

Yokomon: Bukamon went back to your locker so you would not know he was gone

Matt: o I know

Yoshino: Ed come with Matt and I same thing Yokomon

Down the hall way

Matt: Bukamon there you are

Bukamon: see I in the locker matt

Matt: yea but the whole school know you're here

Bukamon: well I had to leave the locker

Matt: why did you have to

Bukamon: because

BOOM!

Matt: what's that Bukamon

Bukamon: it's a digimon

Yoshino: how can that be were in the real world

Yokomon: well were in the real world

Yoshino: yea but we have Digivice

Ed: That thing is huge

Matt: Bukamon who is he

Bukamon: he is Cyclonemon

Yoshino: He is big

Bukamon: I will protect you Matt

Yokomon: same

Ed: no protect me

Bukamon: come on Yokomon get him

Yokomon: Bubble Blow

Bukamon: bubble Blow

Matt: that did nothing to Cyclolnemon

Cyclonemon: Stupid digimon you will die Arm Bomber attack

Matt: no Bukamon

Yoshino: no Yokomon

**Then a Bright light hit Bukamon and Yokomon **

Matt: what's happening

Yoshino: I do not know

Mystery voice: See Matt I will protect you

Matt: Bukamon is that you

Mystery voice: Matt I'm Betamon now Because I **Digivolved** I will tell you about it late ok Matt

Matt: Ok then your Betamon

Yoshino: Yokomon are you there

Mystery voice: Yoshino I'm not Yokomon no more I'm Floramon

Yoshino: your lovely

Floramon: ok Betamon ready

Betamon: ready if you are

Floramon: ok here we go Rain of Pollen

Betamon: Electric Shock

**Boom**

Cyclolnemon: um that hurt but time for my turn

Floramon: Rain of Pollen

Betamon: Electric shock

Cyclolnemon: um stop that

Betamon: it hurt right Cyclolnemon

Floramon: Rain of Pollen

Cyclolnemon: um stop it right now

Cyclolnemon: Arm Bomber

**BOOM**

Floramon: um that hurt

Yoshino: Floramon are you ok

Floramon: I'm ok

Betamon: Electric shook

Cyclolnemon: um

Matt: we have to find a way to get him back in the digital world

Ed: I do not know what's going on

Floramon: he got here some how

Betamon: you guys were in computer class did any thing happened in class

Yoshino: no

Matt: I know some one could of opened the digi gate

Floramon: Rain of Pollen

Betamon: electric shook

Floramon: are attack are more and more power every time

Cyclolnemon: um I'm not going back

Ed: I got it we can opened the gate in the computer room

Yoshino: umm we don't know how

Matt: wait I know

Yoshino: how Matt

Matt: reminder what Seraphimon

Yoshino: o yea believe

Ed: ok head for the computer room

Yoshino: what there people in the computer room

Ed: I will get them out ok you get your digimon to get Cyclolnemon to go to the computer room

Matt: ok go we will give you 1 minute then were coming ok

Yoshino: Betamon,Floramon how are you guys

Floramon: Rain of Pollen ok were holding him oof

Betamon: were ok electric shook

Floramon: whats up

Matt: follow Yoshino and I ok guys

Floramon: yup and I getting hungry

Cyclolnemon: what are you guys up to and were did that one kid go

Yoshino: some were

Cyclolnemon: Arm Bomber take this kido

Floramon: move Yoshino

**BOOM**

Cyclolnemon: you got lucky that your digimon jump in the way

Yoshino: Floramon are you ok

Matt: Betamon get him

Betamon: electric shook

Cyclolnemon: um watch out

Matt: ok minute up

Betamon: Yoshino and Floramon can stay you and me will be ok

Matt: yup hey Cyclolnemon come hear big stupid head

Cyclolnemon: o I'm going to get you

Betamon: Matt you over did it

Matt: yup I think some

Betamon: run

Matt: Yoshino and Floramon stay hear ok

Yoshino: o Floramon I'm so sorry for give me

Floramon: it's ok Yoshino

Yoshino: Floramon your ok

Floramon: yup

**Mean awhile **

Matt: Betamon run faster

Betamon: I'm running

Cyclolnemon: I'm going to get you

Matt: the computer room up here

Betamon: good

Matt: turn here Betamon

Betamon: so this is a computer room

Cyclolnemon: here I come

Matt: no time ok I have to believe believe I have to I can do it

Cyclolnemon: can I join the party

Matt: Believe Digi Port Open

Cyclolnemon: no I don't want to go back no

Betamon: said hi for me to all the digimon

Matt: bye bye cyclolnemon

Cyclolnemon: I will get you for this the digi brats

Matt: ok but were in the real world so bye Cyclolnemon

Betamon: ok matt lock the digi port

Matt: ok what do I do not believe um the digi port say its closed

Betamon: o that wired

Matt: o Yoshino and Floramon we have to go get them

Yoshino: I ok guy

Betamon: Floramon your ok to

Matt: hey Yoshino were did Ed go

Yoshino: I do not know

Ed: hey are you guy coming

Matt: Ed were

Yoshino: were did you come from Ed

Ed: the opened door duh

Yoshino: o um I not paying for that wall

Betamon: o that the wall Cyclolnemon walled through

Yoshino: you mean he went through the wall.

Matt: look at the door it's not like he can fit through the door.

Yoshino: o shut up please

Ed: ok time to get out of here

Floramon: yea can we get out of here please Yoshino I want my rice ball

Yoshino: ok but I have to think how to get you home because your bigger

Matt: yea Betamon your a lot bigger then Bukamon you will not fit in my book bag um I know my gym bag.

Betamon: no I will devolve Matt back to Bukamon

Matt: ok start

Betamon: hold on I will umm I cant

Matt: get in the gym bag

Betamon: no Matt this is not right

Yoshino: Floramon get in my gym bag ok

Floramon: ok Yoshino um your gym bag smells good

Betamon: Matt's smells like old gym socks

Yoshino: ha ha ha ha ha ok time to head home

Floramon: ok

Ed: I will see you tomorrow

Matt,Betamon,Yoshino,Floramon: bye Ed

Ed: bye all see you tomorrow

**Ok this is the end of 5th chapter so think who is the 3rd kid ok next chapter 1ST TRIP TO THE DIGITAL WORLD AND ALL OF THE DIGIMON NAMES ARE REAL LOOK THEM UP ON **** WRITE REVIEWS**


	6. 1ST TRIP TO THE DIGITAL WORLD

Ok this is the 6 chapter

1st trip to the digital world

8:25

Matt: time to get up

Betamon: good morning Matt

Matt: what Betamon what time did you get up

Betamon: like 7:30 a.m.

Matt: what Betamon today is Friday I have school

Betamon: no your not going back to school for 4 days because of that battle with Cyclolnemon

Matt: ok then I'm going to go back to sleep

Betamon: and Yoshino called you

Matt: what did she say

Betamon: I did not talk to her

Matt: hey mom did Yoshino call

Matt's mom: yea she said she is going to call back or you can call

Matt: ok were the phone

Matt's mom: in the living room

Matt: ok um what's her number o I know

Ring ring ring

Yoshino: hello

Matt: yea did you call

Yoshino: yea I'm going to take Floramon to the digital world I mean they have been in the real world all this week and we have off

Matt: ok I will come

Mystery voice : um who is this

Matt: Betamon get off the phone

Yoshino: o hi Betamon

Betamon: yea I hear you but don't see you

Matt: it's a phone are voice's go into it and come out at yoshino phone

Betamon: ok bye

Matt: Betamon you did not hag up the phone

Betamon: how do you do that

Matt: hit end

Betamon: ok I can't find it I know electric shook

Matt: no Betamon that will destroy the phone o great it said it not in use

Yoshino: ha ha ha ha ha that's funny

Matt: no it's not I hope I do not have to pay for it

Yoshino: ok I will see you at school

Matt: ok I will get ready

Yoshino: ok call me you leave

Matt: ok Betamon no don't eat my cd

Hug up

Yoshino: I feel bad for Matt Betamon is hard to keep up

Floramon: what was that

Yoshino: nothing come on

Floramon: were are we going

Yoshino: were going to the digi world

Floramon: ok when do we go

Yoshino: when matt calls me

RING RING

Yoshino: I bet that's them now hello

Betamon: I did it I called you

Yoshino: good job Betamon but does Matt know

Betamon: o no I have to go o and Matt can't go to the digi world

Yoshino: ok tell him me and Floramon are going to go

Betamon: ok bye

Hug up

Yoshino: ok were off to the digital world

Floramon: ok lets go

9:00am

Yoshino: Floramon we have to be quite so the works don't hear me and you

Floramon: ok I get it

Yoshino: ok quite

Floramon: ok head in

Yoshino: ok head in by the window

Floramon: I can't get up to it

Yoshino: hear get on my back

Floramon: I got though o and Yoshino it's right in the computer room

Yoshino: I know be quite ok

Floramon: o sorry

Mystery Voice: o hi guys what are you doing here

Yoshino: this thing with me is a planet ok o it's you Ed

Ed: who did you think it was

Yoshino: a worker

Floramon: ok head for the digi world

Ed: o really can I come

Yoshino: if you could I would be happy to take you

Floramon: hey Yoshino you need a Digivice

Yoshino: o so that's why Seraphimon give me and Matt a Digivice

Ed: so I can't go ok I will be going

Yoshino: ok bye

**Then a bright light came out from the computer**

Yoshino: what happening

Floramon: I don't know

**Then the bright light hit Ed**

Ed: help me please

Floramon: some things happening

Yoshino: look Floramon that's a Digivice

Ed: its is

Yoshino: yea it looks like my Digivice

Ed: then I coming

Floramon: wait I don't know

Yoshino: will I bet Seraphimon gave it to him

Floramon: ok lets go ask him

Yoshino: ok believe I can do it believe digi port open

Computer: digi port opened

Floramon: now what

Ed: hey Yoshino point your Digivice at the computer

Yoshino: why

Ed: because I have this feeling

Yoshino: ok

**Then when they pointed the Digivice at the portal the bright light hit them**

Yoshino: here we come digital world

Ed: help

Floramon: this is weird

Yoshino: it's ok I have a funny feeling about I'm ok

Floramon: here we are

Ed: were are we

Yoshino: I know were in the Primary Village this was the first place were I came

Ed: this is so cool

Floramon: hey Yoshino I don't want Ed to hear this so what if Ed is a DigiDestines

Ed: hey look at this egg it's all some

Yoshino: wait lets see what happens if a digimon comes out then he's a DigiDestines and if not then well I do not know

Ed: um it's warm

Floramon: Yoshino look it's glowing

Ed: what did I do

Yoshino: nothing Floramon he is one

Ed: it's braking

BOOM

Mystery voice: hi Ed

Ed: what are you

Mystery voice: I'm a digimon

Ed: I know that I mean what's your name

Mystery voice: o it's leafmon

Ed: leafmon

Mystery voice: o hi Yoshino o Floramon you Digivolved

Yoshino: hey Elecmon what's up

Elecmon: nothing I wanted to get food for night then I had that feeling that a digi egg broke and a digimon is being born so I ran back here and I guess the baby digimon would have been ok

Floramon: no it's ok

Yoshino: yea great ok see you

Ed: I don't believe that I have a digimon

Leafmon: I hungry

Ed: yea hey Yoshino how do we get home

Yoshino: easy we believe and point are Digivice to the sky

Ed: I believe I believe

Floramon: look that bright hit is hitting Ed

Yoshino: look now it's gone and Ed and Leafmon

Elecmon: wow I don't get tried of that

Yoshino: yup

BOOM

Elecmon: what was that

Floramon: it came for the east side of the village

Yoshino: come on

Elecmon: that guy is going down

Floramon: Yoshino can I go and fright

Yoshino: we can go but I don't want you to fright

Floramon: what why

Yoshino: because what if you get hurt

Floramon: I will be ok

Yoshino: ok come on then

Elecmon: hurry up

Yoshino: look what is that

Floramon: it's a digimon but he is Octomon

Octomon: o look it's Elecmon and who did you bring with you

Floramon: rain of pollen

Octomon: awww that hurt o take this Spurting Ink

Yoshino: look out Floramon

Floramon: missed me Octomon

Octomon: o yea Spurting Ink

Yoshino: Floramon jump

Floramon: come on Octomon weak rain of pollen

BOOM

Yoshino: yea he done

Elecmon: I don't know what look out Floramon

Floramon: uh

Octomon: Spurting Ink

Floramon: rain of pollen

BOOM

Yoshino: your attack both hit

Floramon: Elecmon two together

Elecmon: ok ready one two three now

Floramon: Rain of Pollen

Elecmon: Super Thunder Strike

Octomon: no I can't be deleted no

Floramon: bye

Elecmon: I feel bye that we deleted Octomon

Yoshino: well is being deleted the same as being killed

Elecmon: yea but in a day or two he will go to a digi egg and will be reborn

Yoshino: o so he does not really die

Floramon: Yoshino what time is it

Yoshino: o Elecmon we have to go bye

Elecmon: stop bye soon and tell Ed and Leafmon there going to make a great team

Yoshino: ok bye

**Then the light from the sky hit Floramon and Yoshino and they were in the computer room**

Floramon: thank for taking me to the digi world

Yoshino: yup and Ed got a digimon

Yoshino: ok time to go home

**Ok that's the end of chapter 6 write review to find what will happen in there story ok that all write review please ok bye**


	7. looking

**Ok this is chapter 7 of a new digi world so I did not get to it I was a the beach.**

**Looking**

**Yoshino's House at 9:35p.m.**

Yoshino: I hope Ed will be nice to leafmon

Floramon: yoshino don't worried Ed is a DigiDestined

Yoshino: your right Floramon ok night

Floramon: night

Next Morning at 8:10 A.m. at matt's house

Matt's mom: hey Matt were is the phone

Matt: o great Betamon what should I tell mom

Betamon: I used electric shook on it

Matt: Ok Betamon and then she will find out you're here

Betamon: o I didn't think of that

Matt: hey I know

Betamon: what

Matt: Hey mom go ask Dad what happened he had the phone last

Betamon: that's mean Matt

Matt: come on Betamon were going to the park

Betamon: ok

Matt: get in the book bag then

Betamon: no no no no not the book bag

Matt: you can swim in the pond

Betamon: I will go fill the bath tub and swim in it

Matt: come on

Betamon: fine

**At the park**

Matt: ok Betamon you can come out

Betamon: yes free

Matt: it's not that bad

Betamon: I will put you in there

Matt: ok what ever Betamon

Betamon: look

Matt: what

Mystery voice: o hi matt

Matt: um o hi Ed

Betamon: Matt look he has a digimon

Matt: what Ed when did you get that

Ed: oo his name is leafmon

Leafmon: hi

Matt: what are you doing in the park Ed

Ed: o me and Yoshino called you but your phone what not working

Matt: that's because I was Betamon

Betamon: hey I did not know what the end button was

Ed: any way yohsino is coming

Floramon: I guy's

Leafmon: look it's Floramon

Matt: hi Yoshino

Yoshino: matt you got the massage I see

Matt: no me and Betamon wanted to come to the park

Floramon: lucky

Ed: ok we know there are 2 more DigiDestined

Leafmon: but were could they be

Matt: I don't know

Betamon: I know

Floramon: what

Betamon: if we go to the digital world and ask Seraphimon nice and say please maybe he

would tell me

Yoshino: what do you by me

Betamon: o I meant everyone

Leafmon: right

Ed: ok that might work but

Betamon: but what

Ed: we don't know were Seraphimon is

Floramon: will I'm going

Yoshino: me to

Matt: ok to school

**AT School**

Matt: ok were all here

Yoshino: to the digital world

**A Bright light hit everyone and then they were in the digital world**

Ed: leafmon what happened

Mystery voice: I don't know Ed

Floramon: he Digivolved to Labramon

Lavramon: ok cool I Digivolved but why

Ed: because when you came back to the digital world you got more power.

Lavramon: ok time to find Seraphimon

Matt: were world he be

Yoshino: he is a king

Floramon: that's right

Ed: ok were off

**This is the end of chapter 7 Looking I will write more if I get more reviews. **


	8. Labramon big day

**Ok this is the 8th chapter of the new digi world **

**Lavramon big day**

**1 day has pass**

Matt: were is Seraphimon

Yoshino: he is here some were in the digital world

Floramon: I'm tired

Betamon: me to

Ed: hey matt, Yoshino maybe we should stop and rest

Matt: we can't

Lavramon: to tired can't walk

Ed: it's ok Lavramon

Yoshino: maybe we should stop

Matt: why

Ed: because are digimon are weak if there tired

Betamon: ok then were stopping matt

Matt: o fine

Floramon: yes were stopping

Yoshino: it's hot out

Matt: look there is a lake

Betamon: I can swim there

Matt: Betamon stop

Betamon: no a lake

Yoshino: Betamon you don't know what is in that lake

Betamon: who care's

Floramon: ummm

Lavramon: what is it Floramon

Floramon: this lake I remember it

Yoshino: what

Floramon: o no Betamon stop

**Boom!**

Matt: no Betamon

Yoshino: what is that thing

Floramon: it's a digimon Yoshino

Yoshino: I know that but who is it

Lavramon: it's Scorpiomon a Ultimate digimon

Ed: Lavramon what does that mean a ultimate digimon

Lavramon: o we digimon have different level's like rookie, champion, Ultimate, and the highest mega

Yoshino: so what are you guy's at

Floramon: were all at rookie

Matt: that's great

Betamon: Electric Shock

**BOOM!**

Scorpiomon: ha ha ha do you think that hurt my turn Twin Blade

Floramon: everyone attack rain of pollen

Betamon: Electric Shock

Lavramon: umm Cure Liquor

Ed: Lavramon Cure liquor healed Betamon and Floramon

**Boom **

Matt: when Floramon and Betamon attack's hit Scorpiomon twin Blade there was a big explosion

Lavramon: I'm no help

Scorpiomon: that right Lavramon your no help so give up

Ed: Lavramon will never give up never right Lavramon

Lavramon: right Ed I will protect you with my life

Scorpiomon: ok protect him now Twin Blade

Ed: Lavramon help!

Lavramon: Ed!

Floramon: some thing is happening

Yoshino: what

Betamon: Lavramon hit **Digivolution**

**Lavramon digivole to** **Seasarmon**

Seasarmon: I will not lat you hurt Ed or any of the kids

Ed: how Seasarmon is really cool

Matt: he Digivolved again

Scorpiomon: I don't think so Seasarmon I will destroy you

Seasarmon: Floramon, Betamon help I don't have the power alone to destroy Scorpiomon

Floramon: ok here we go rain of pollen

Betamon: Electric Shock

Seasarmon: my turn Tiidaiya

Scorpiomon: I don't think so Twin Blade's

**All there attack's head to Scorpiomon and Scorpiomon attack head to Seasarmon**

**BOOM!**

Scorpiomon: I will be back Seasarmon and more powerful

Seasarmon: I will be waiting Scorpiomon

**Seasarmon De-Digivole to Lavramon**

Ed: Lavramon that was great

Lavramon: thanks' Ed but I did say I would protect you

Betamon: I can't wait to I digivole

Matt: o I can

Yoshino: ok we have on more day to school start again we have to find Seraphimon

Floramon: and we have no information were Seraphimon is

Betamon: we will be ok I mean we have Seasarmon a Champion

Floramon: hey but Betamon we can digivole to

Matt: ok Betamon start digivoling

Lavramon: it does not work that way

Matt: ok Betamon we will work on that

**Ok this is the end of chapter 8 Lavramon big day write review's and I will write more.**


End file.
